What If
by Mystical Opal
Summary: FINISHED! Gordo learns what life would be like if he hadn't kissed Lizzie at a high school dance.
1. Tears Shed

David Gordan lay in disbelief on his tear-soaked bed. He couldn't believe it was over. He and Lizzie had just broke up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"_I love you Lizzie."_

"_Thanks, Gordo."_

"Thanks? That wasn't exactly the response I was looking for."

"_Gordo, I told you. I know that I like you. I just don't know if I love you._

"_Lizzie, if you don't feel the same way I do, just tell me. I can't take it anymore!"_

"Gordo, I still just don't know! I need some time to figure it out."

"Well, then maybe we shouldn't be together anymore..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Why doesn't she love me? What's wrong with me?" he thought to himself. "No, it's her! She's the one with the problem! She'll regret it someday!" his brain started to say. "Then why does it hurt so much?"

He looked out his window. In each star, he saw a memory: the two of them in Rome, holding hands, touching knees while they did homework, the sound of her laughter, being her tissue when she cried...

It hurt too much to think about her. He wanted it all to go away. He still remembered the night he told her how he felt about her...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"I can do it, I can do it," he assured himself._

He saw her from across the room. Ethan, her date to the dance, whispered something in her ear, and walked off. Lizzie lingered a second, then began to follow.

"It's now or never," he told himself. "Lizzie..."

"Yeah, Gordo?"

Without thinking, he kissed her, and for once, he felt whole.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He remembered everything about that night: the music, her eyes, the scent of her perfume. 

At the thought of this evening, a single tear shed down his cheek.

"I wish I never would have kissed Lizzie that night."

He heard a loud noise at outside. The Earth began to shake. Gordo looked out the window at a bright light that appeared to be coming his way.

It got closer, and closer, and closer, until he saw that it was angel.

"I must be dreaming."

"This is no dream, Mr. Gordon," said the frosty white angel. "I'm here to show you what life would be like if you hadn't kissed Lizzie that night."


	2. Kiki the Angel

"You have to be joking! Who put you up ti this?"

"No one put me up to this, David Othello Gordon. Want proof? You were born November 12, 1986 at Clearwater Hospital at exactly 1:28 am," the Angel replied with a smirk.

"Why are you here?"

"I told you Mr. Gordon. I'm here to show you what life would be like if you hadn't had kissed Lizzie that night."

"I already know. I'd be better off. And I wouldn't be having this conversation right now!"

"Is that so, Mr. Gordon?"

"Yes, it is as a matter of fact!"

"That was a rhetorical question! For a straight A student, you don't know very much."

"Alright, alright. Just show me already...it can't be that bad."

"You'd be surprised...anyway, there are several other things that could have happened that night. Different scenarios, if you will. In each scenario, you didn't kiss Lizzie at the dance. Understood?"

"I think I got the gist of it, yeah." he replied sarcastically.

"Good. Now that we understand each other, you may call me Kiki."

"Kiki?"

"Yes, Mr. Gordon, Kiki. Now, do you want to get this over with, or stay here all night talking about my name?" 

"Let's get started," he replied, suddenly enthusiastic.

"Okay, and away we go..."


	3. Scenario One

Just like that Gordo and Kiki were surrounded by a gust of light. They flew out of the window and into the skies at the speed of light. Gordo had never felt this alive. He was flying! They kept getting higher and higher. Then all of a sudden, they stopped in midair. Before Gordo could ask what was going on, Kiki began to speak.

"Now, before we get there, I'm gonna give you the details, or as you kids call it the 411. This is what would have happened if you would have let Lizzie leave the dance without kissing her," she paused for a second. "Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure," he replied.

"Alright," she replied hesitantly. "Let's flash forward."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In a flash of light, Gordo and Kiki appeared in the gym. It was obviously the night of the dance.

"Part of my job is to tell you that the people you are watching here cannot hear, feel, or see you, but I'm gonna assume you knew that."

Gordo rolled his eyes at the comment.

"There's you over there, trying to talk yourself into talking to Lizzie. There's Ethan, whispering something to Lizzie and walking off. There's you again, walking to talk to her...but you stop, and there she goes, following Ethan. Well, now that we got that over with, let's see what happens..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kiki snapped her fingers, and they appeared in the parking lot outside the gym. 

"What's going on now?"

"This is Ethan waiting for Lizzie. Remember, he whispered something in her ear and she followed him? This is the same night if the dance, Mr. Gordon. Oh, and here comes Lizzie! Let's get a closer look at what's going on, shall we?"

She grabbed Gordo's arm and snapped he fingers. In a flash, they appeared two feet away from the couple.

"Hey Ethan! You wanted me to meet you out here..." Lizzie was interrupted by Ethan's hand touching her lips.

"Enough talking. We can use our mouths for other things," replied the sly Ethan, planting his lips on Lizzie's.

At that the couple couldn't keep their hands off each other. Without moving their lips from each other's, they walked briskly to Ethan's car: a Mercedes Benz. 

With that, the fairy snapped, and her and Gordo appeared in the sky again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

With that, the fairy snapped, and her and Gordo appeared in the sky again.

"What happened?" asked Gordo, a look of shock on his face.

"Oh, I think you know what happened, Mr. Gordon. I'm trying to keep things rated PG around here! Anyway, now that you've seen that, let's show you nine months from now," replied Kiki, preparing to snap her fingers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They appeared in the local hospital. Lizzie was lying in the bed, exhausted. The door began to open, and Lizzie rose expectantly to see who it was.

"Oh, Ethan it's you. I thought it might be Gordo...he still hasn't come."

"You know that Gordo's not our number one fan right now, babe."

"Well I know, but it's not like Gordo to stay mad at me for so long. The longest fight we'd ever had before this was an hour. What if he never forgives me?"

"He'll come around. So, where's the little bundle of joy?"

At the mention of the baby, Lizzie lit up.

"He's in the nursery. We really need to come up with a name!"

"I thought we'd agreed on Lil Ethan Jr.!"

"Ethan Jr.? I don't know Ethan, but I like the name..."

Lizzie was interrupted by Ethan's cell phone exploding The Mexican Hat Dance.

"Hello...yeah babe, I'll be down in a sec...no, I haven't told her yet...just give me five minutes...hamburgers sound good babe...love you too...bye."

"Haven't told me what?" asked Lizzie, on the verge of tears.

Ethan sighed.

"Liz, you know I care about you. I mean, you're the mother of my kid. But, we're only sixteen. I'm too young to be attached to just ONE girl, ya know? Anyway, Kate called me, and I've always had a thing for her, so I guess..."

By the look in Lizzie's tear drenched eyes, Ethan knew that Lizzie knew what he was about to say. 

"I swear Lizzie, I'll spend time with him, and I'll give you all the money you need..."

"Keep your money Ethan. And keep away from MY son!"

"Lizzie, I..."

"You'd better go, Ethan. Kate's waiting."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I can't believe she had his child...I don't know what to say," said Gordo, obviously shaken up.

"There's still more, Mr. Gordon. That is, if you want to see it," Kiki gently responded.

Gordo shook his head. He didn't know why, but he had to see more.

"Alright, Mr. Gordon," replied Kiki, as she snapped her fingers, yet again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They appeared on a dark street. It was obviously a bad part of town. Bums stood around lit trash cans, and the streets were lined with gangsters and prostitutes.

"This is ten years after Lizzie gave birth to her child," Kiki was interrupted by a limo pulling to the side of the street. "Hmmm...I wonder who that could be."

At the sight of the limo pulling up, the prostitutes interests all perked up. The limo's window rolled down to reveal a handsome man. He had adorably dark curly hair, and warm eyes.

"Is that..."

"Yes, Mr. Gordon. That is you."

"So, I am a famous director! I knew it!"

"Actually, you own a trash empire. You weren't kidding when you said you could make money off trash."

A prostitute straightened herself out, and proceeded to walk promiscuously to the window.

"Looking for a good time sugar?"

"Actually, no," older Gordo replied. He was busy digging through his appointment book. "I was wondering if you could give me directions to...LIZZIE? Is that you?"

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" the prostitute asked.

"It's me, David. David Gordon," Gordo replied excitedly.

"Gordo! Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! I haven't seen you since...since I watched Miranda and you graduate."

"You were there?"

"Yeah, of course! You two were my best friends! I wouldn't have missed it for the world!"

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"So, how's Miranda?" Gordo asked to end the silence.

"She's alright, I guess. I haven't talked to her much since her and Larry moved to Mexico after he sold that bid computer program he designed."

"And how's your...um...kid?"

"He's alright. You've never seen him, have you? He looks more like Ethan every day."

"Lizzie, I'm sorry I never saw you in the hospital. I was just so hurt. Now, I realise how selfish I was being."

"I understand."

"Lizzie, why do you do this?"

"What? You mean why am I a prostitute? Well, I had to feed my son, and there's not many things you can do with your life when you drop out of high school," she paused for a second. "I named him after you."

"Huh?"

"My son. I named him David Othello McGuire. He's a good kid. I don't know where he got his brains from, but he got em. I wish I could give him a better life than this...I hate myself more every time he cries because he's cold or hungry."

"Yo, Lizzie! What did I tell ya? Ya get with a john, and get paid! You're worthless to me unless ya get paid!"

"Whatever you say Rich."

"Who was that guy?"

"Rich is my...uh...associate."

"He's not gonna treat you that way!"

"Gordo, stop. I'll be fine. Just go, Gordo! Go!"

It was too late. Gordo had gotten out of the car and was walking towards Rich.

"Hey, Rich! You're not gonna treat her that way! Ya hear me?"

"I don't think you want to mess with me."

"Maybe I do!"

"Gordo, stop. Rich, please, no! Lizzie screamed. "NO, RICH, NO!"

It was too late. Rich had pulled out the gun, and shot.


	4. Aftermath of Scenario One

At the sight of the obviously shaken Gordo, Kiki snapped her fingers and transported them back to the sky.

"I can't believe it...do I die?"

"I'm sorry to say you do, Mr. Gordon," replied Kiki with obvious remorse. "Mr. Gordon, there is still more to see. If you don't want to see it, I'll understand completely. No hard feelings."

"I'll see it. I mean, it can't get much worse than this, can it?"

"Alright. What we're about to see takes place two weeks after your funeral."

Gordo and Kiki watched Lizzie as she made her way across the cemetery looking for something. She searched the rows for about three minutes before she stopped at a headstone that read "David Othello Gordon: Charished Son and Devoted Friend."

"Oh, Gordo. Just when you came back into my life, you were taken out if it," said Lizzie, holding back tears. "It might help you rest easier to know that they gave Rich a life sentence for murdering you. And I'm not a hooker anymore. I moved in with my parents, and going back to school. And little David's gonna go to the same schools we went to. I brought a picture of him to give to you. Oh, Gordo, you'd be so proud of him," said Lizzie looking proudly at the picture of her son. "Ya know what he told me yesterday? He told me he wants to be a famous director. Mom and Dad bought him a camera and now he's running around filming anything he can! He's really good for a beginner. The camera hardly wobbles."

Lizzie was quiet for a second. Silent tears began rolling down her cheeks. By the look on her face you could tell that there was something else on her mind. She wiped the tears away, and began to talk again.

"Oh, look at the time! Registration starts at one! I'd better go."

Lizzie began to walk away. She got about a foot away when she turned back to the headstone.

"I love you, Gordo. Good-bye."

Kiki snapped her fingers and they appeared back in Gordo's room.

"What are we doing back here?"

"Well, that was the end of the first scenario. I brought you back here so we could talk about scenario two."

"I can't believe she loves me!" Gordo blurted out excitedly.

"Well, now that we got that out of your system, let's move on.

"Okay," Gordo replied excitedly.

"And away we go!"


	5. Scenario Two The End

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lizzie McGuire! Sad, but true.

"Okay. About scenario two. Well, in scenario one you let Lizzie leave the dance without telling her how you felt. In this scenario, she tells you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, obviously, entire situations change depending on tiny, seemingly unimportant, things. Well, before you talked to her, Lizzie was planning on talking to you."

"But if she was, why did she leave with Ethan."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah..."

"She got jealous. She thought that you liked Miranda, and she got jealous."

"Why would she think that?"

"Because, Miranda liked you. Lizzie thought you felt the same. So, anyway, in this scenario she overcomes her fears, and tells you that she likes you."

"Okay...well, let's see it."

They watched as Lizzie made her way across the gym floor to where Gordo stood.

"Gordo...I, um...can we talk?"

"Sure, Lizzie."

As soon as Lizzie got Gordo alone, she kissed him.

"How could that scenario change things?"

"You'd think it wouldn't, but it did."

"It makes no sense."

"Well, I must say I agree with you. But, part of my job is to show you all the possible ways this could go down. Now, to the future."

The pair zoomed into a seemingly normal living room. In the corner, they saw a overweight man drinking a beer.

"David, darling. We have something we have to discuss."

"Whatever. Bring me another beer when you come."

They watched as a gorgeous blonde woman in her mid-thirties entered the room with a beer.

"Well, I-"

"Hand me the beer."

"Oh, yeah, right.," replied the woman as she handed him the beer. "Well, as I was saying, I got a wonderful oppurtunity at work, and I really want to consider it."

The only response the woman received was a grunt.

"Well, they want to give me a promotion. They want me to run the new division of the company in France. This is _huge_. It would mean that I'd be getting paid three times what I'm being paid now. The kids could go to the best schools possible. We could go on all of the trips we've been planning."

"What's the catch?" the man asked suspiciously.

"Right...I was just getting to that. We would have to move to Paris. What do you think, honey?"

"No."

"No?"

"You heard me."

"David, this is an extraordinary oppurtunity. A chance like this may never come again. You expect me to pass something like this up?"

"Yes. I am _not_ moving to France."

"You are being so selfish. Look at all that I have given up for you. I could've gone to Harvard, but because of you I went to the state college. I could've been a reporter, but because of you I went to work in a business. I've given up all of my hopes and dreams for you, and we're not even married."

"Lizzie, if you want to get married-"

"This isn't about getting married, David. I've given up too much for you, but this is where I'm drawing the line. I can't do it anymore, David. I'm leaving. For once, I'm doing something for me."

"Lizzie, wait."

"It's too late for that, David. My mind is made up."

"Lizzie!"

"We'll work something out with the kids."

And with that, she left the room.

"_That_ was me?"

"I'm sorry to say that it was, Mr. Gordon."

"Why didn't I just go to France with her?"

"Because you never had to take a chance, Mr. Gordon. You never had to take a chance, therefore you never learned to."

"What do you mean?"

"By kissing Lizzie, you learned to take chances. When she bit the bullet instead, you never learned to take chances."

Gordo sat deep in thought.

"Now, do you believe me when I say that you're better off for having kissed Lizzie that night."

"Yes. No. I don't know...I just want all the pain to go away."

"I can do that. But first, I want you to see what you'd be giving up."

In Gordo's mind, he saw all of his memories of Lizzie.

Dancing with her on the roof on the school, giving her roses, laughing at her jokes, playing tackle football, goofing off with her while they were supposed to be painting her bedroom, holding her hands at the movie theatre, kissing her in Rome.

"NO!" Gordo exclaimed. "I want to keep them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Just let me keep them."

"Just remember, Mr. Gordon. It's better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all."

Gordo didn't reply. He just laid down on his bed, tears streaming down his cheek.

Kiki left with a smile that night. But then again, she knew how this story would end: with a fairy-tale wedding.

THE END!

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Did you like it, hate it? It seems sad to say goodbye to what if! It took me FOREVER to come up with this ending! Well, I hope you've enjoyed the ride!

Love Always,

Mystical Opal


End file.
